Unions Forgotten
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: AU. Determined not to let a past incident haunt him, a young man dares to brave the wilds to become a great Pokémon trainer. In a world where being a trainer is dangerous for a strapping young male, can he overcome the many beautiful specimens of this mysterious race? Or will he fall to their seductive wiles? anthro/mature/pwp
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

That mistake always haunted him.

For much of his life, he'd ignored the warnings of his Ma, and everyone else in town. Professor Oak, that venerable horny coot, had always kept a close watch on him-and whenever he'd come close to stepping out of line, the man would tear out of his shop, almost like he had eyes on him, and bring him back. There was nothing out there, he was told. Nothing but danger and death waiting to any man foolish enough to venture without Pokémon. Being the only man in town other than Oak, surrounded by a horde of retired female trainers, tamed Pokémon and ex-mercs like his Ma, he naturally grew curious.

One day he snuck out, on an occasion when he knew Oak was occupied with his duties towards the inhabitants of Pallet. He set out with no plan whatsoever, intent on learning why men were forbidden from leaving the walls.

On that day he met _her_. She was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen, descending from the clouds above. Her hair was long and luscious black, her eyes like twin pools of vibrant amber. Feathery down, reddish-orange in color, adorned her like a regal dress; and he was embarrassed to recall that his erection had soared when her body drew closer, when he saw pert nipples peaking through her loose down, when he spied her pink slit through the hem of her feather-strewn dress. She landed in front of him, inspected him from head to toe. Then she smiled, swaying her hip and making a 'come hither' gesture, to which he was only glad to obey, as if he were caught in some trance. He was no young virgin, having spent his passion furtively with his friend Blue and some Pokémon in town, but never had he felt such longing, such lust for anything, woman or Pokémon.

The being's eyes had flashed, and he was knocked over to the ground, his clothes burning. He felt a moment of panic, but found that the fire did not hurt, and had abated only a second later. He was naked as the day he was born from his Ma's twat, and the Pokémon quickly mounted him, straddling his hips while leaning down to press her mouth, rich red like crisp apples, onto him. A fire bloomed in his head, like he'd been drinking. He smelled her musk, fierce and powerful, like sweetpotatoes roasting on autumn leaves. Her down tickled him, sending thrills up his spine. The creature giggled into his mouth, as she quickly sank her moist, coiling depths over his cock. It felt hot, tighter than he'd ever experienced, and he groaned when he sank to the very base of his member, and felt the voluminous pumping sensations of her vagina pulsing all over it. Instinctively he rocked his hips upward, just as she pumped her bottom down-when they met in the center, pleasure cascaded from his glans buried within her down his cock and into his brain. She squeezed and undulated all over him, wrapping her lithe, yet powerful arms around her neck as their mutual passion brought forth a needy, rapid rhythm. The wet _slap slap_ of their union filled the forest, as she looked deep into his eyes, feeling like his member were melting into a hot, pleasurable furnace. Beads of sweat formed over his face, which the creature licked with practiced ease. He captured her breasts, which rolled freely as she bucked over him, each retreat and ascent of his penis coaxing more and more of his passion. He sucked on a nipple, rolling it around his mouth, and the creature laughed, her juices now coating their joined crotches, turning their mating into an even wetter, sloppier mess.

No man could endure the numerous sensations for long; and this was when he'd actually thought himself more of a man than Oak for making his friend Blue twist and moan in ecstasy. And yet here he was no masterful lover, here he bred and was being bred, on a bed of grass, mated to a Pokémon more sensual than any of his lovers. He felt his climax approach. His telltale shudder made the creature's eyes glisten, and everything inside her tightened around him even more like a light vice.

And yet his passions stopped when the creature screamed; when a shape charged forward from the corner of his eye to barrel into the creature. His cock stood rigid in the cold, slick with fluids, as he looked around, and saw his mother's Pokémon Nana locking arms with the wild creature. Nana had a strong body, muscled, a machoke who was the strongest in the town. And yet it was as if she were struggling against a wall harder than anything before it, as the creature screamed in its strange language, the beautiful face twisted in outrage.

'Run!' Nana growled, heaving her arms and succeeding in at least throwing the creature on the turned and gestured wildly with her hands, panic evident on her once confident face.

"Wha-"

The creature howled once more, its body now consumed with a great fire. Nana punched wildly, though she screamed when her knuckles met the kindled fire. The creature's fiery eyes now glittered cruelly as held Nana by her neck, flames wreathed all around its hands. With a mighty crack, the Pokécharm around Nana's neck shattered, and Nana uttered a wild scream. Then Nana was consumed by the fire, but like him it dissipated, leaving her a naked wreck, showing off more skin than he'd ever seen on his former babysitter. The creature grinned, and began to paw and stroke on Nana's muff, drawing a hiss, then a moan as the flame-wreathed hand sizzled at the sudden appearance of Nana's fluids. A tear dripped down from Nana's proud face as she humped and moaned on the hand violating her like a wanton slut. Not a moment later, he could see her climax, her muscular limbs tensing, then sagged, hanging limply like a doll. Fluids dripped freely from her ravaged cunt, which the creature tasted with outright relish.

He heard footsteps behind, and saw a group of the guards and trainers and their Pokémon, including his Ma and Blue, standing there.

"It's strong!" someone said.

"Nana!" said his Ma. Blue threw a Pokécharm, and with a bright light revealed the form of his other lover, Blue's butterfree Giselle, who flapped her diaphanous wings menacingly. Beside her, more of the town's Pokémon appeared.

The creature seemed to appraise the situation, before she shot up through the trees in a pillar of flame-taking Nana with her.

"Nana!" Ma screamed, running forward as if she could chase after the ball of flame rapidly disappearing into the clouds.

'Hey, Red!' said Giselle, 'We gotta get you inside!'

"What the hell were you doing you stupid idiot!" Blue shouted, dragging him by the hand back towards town.

The aftermath was a great ruckus, with everyone in town taking turns to scold and berate him for his foolish behavior. Even Oak got his licks in, demanding him appear inside the breeding chambers to lecture him while he pounded someone raw. And then his partner had also put forth her two cents in.

Days later, his Ma finally got around to talking to him. After telling him that she didn't at all blame him for Nana's abduction, she also told him it was time to tell him the truth of the situation. He was already getting old, and she couldn't protect him from it for so long.

The world, it turned out, was far more dangerous than he'd known. Powerful beings known as Pokémon roamed the land, wielding strange powers that were too much for humans to handle. Humans survived by being crafty, fashioning tools like Pokécharms and other things to tame and unleash the Pokémon's powers against each other to protect themselves.

But the greater danger lay in the Pokemon's appetite for human males. Pokemon needed humans to procreate. They abducted human males freely in the early days, taking them into their lairs to serve as seed-providers for the rest of their lives. The men had no say in it: the Pokemon were ridiculously powerful, and a human who'd successfully bred with a Pokemon was changed utterly, through the strange alchemy of union, such that they would seek out their "mate" even if they were recovered, having lost their minds to the pleasure, and eventually died from depression if they stayed away too long.

This led to the gradual decline of male numbers at an alarming rate. Even with the Pokecharms invented, which could also neutralize this bond, there were only too few humans to capture the millions of strong Pokemon scattered throughout the world. The humans had to adapt, and so great fortress-towns were made, where males would be distributed. They were forbidden to do anything that would lead them outside these towns, and the bulk of their protection fell to Pokemon trainers, who defeated, captured and trained Pokemon using the Pokécharms, and the mercenaries, composed of grizzled veteran trainers and educated Pokemon who outright killed Pokémon, and who were forbidden to make relations with males.

"When you were born," Ma said, with a fond smile. "You were the greatest thing we ever did see. A precious treasure. Here I was, seasoned merc, who lost her job because of one stupid mistake, and all I could think of was how I would spoil you rotten, me and all the other gals here in Pallet." She frowned. "And in one day you threatened all that by doing what you weren't to do. That thing coulda carted you right off to its home, Red. Carried you off to who knows where, and there you'll stay, humping and giving that thing babies for the rest of your life. Do you want that?"

"Of course not," he said, scoffing. What a horrifying thing, even if his cock did twitch a little. A small part of his brain had wanted to sink into that hedonistic image, and wondered if it were truly a bad thing. "Will you be searching for Nana then?"

"We can't trace her," Ma said. "Her charm broke."

"Couldn't Eliza help?" Eliza was the resident mercenary espeon, who was said to have earned her stripes before she was even captured by a trainer.

"Too far," said Ma. At this, he felt a sudden surge of remorse, deep and biting. Nana was more than a mercenary, she was the one who was a constant fixture in his life from his childhood. Strong-willed, and aloof, she was a part of his family. And she was gone, all because he was curious.

After enduring a few more admonitions, he publicly promised not to do anything of the sort anymore. Yet deep inside, he began to hatch a plan, his mind now fired up from all the revelations. He _had_ to make sense of it all. He had to know if the outside world really was like that.

And he had to find Nana.

* * *

That had been two years ago. In that time, he'd read and trained, participating in various exercises to boost his body while cramming as much knowledge of Pokémon into his head as he could. He mostly observed Blue, who was steadily gaining a reputation as a promising rookie trainer.

And he did have to endure a continuous onslaught of women. He could guess they wanted him like this, wanted him to wallow in the easy pleasure by distracting his mind with their bodies. Women who'd been tall and had cooed and pinched his cheeks when he'd just been a toddler now propositioned him, though none of them looked old in the least, and were quite hot and feisty in the sack. Still, he felt a bit disgusted at being hole-brothers with Oak, whom Red still treated with respect in spite of his status as local stud. He was a fountain of knowledge, especially about Pokémon.

"I should know, I've fucked a whole lot of 'em," the old goat said with a wink.

He continued to be on the lookout for his chance. Getting out was easy, but he figured he'd have it easier by having a Pokémon of his own. He needed someone who didn't already know he was a potential flight risk, and who was young enough to follow anyone's, even a male's orders. He knew he could not survive all by himself, so he took care to watch daily training exercises by Blue and the other trainers, while also eavesdropping on the many survival tactics the mercs discussed among themselves. All in all, Red began accumulating an archive of knowledge.

His break came when a new batch of tamed Pokemon arrived in town. Such things were common occurrences at this point, though now he knew towns usually traded Pokemon with each other to ensure no great attachment forms between the town's inhabitants and its Pokemon-this was the reason why trainers along with their tamed Pokemon were not to spend too long in a town, especially their home town. Blue, for example, had been absent for well over two weeks, on assignment to Viridian Forest, and was not expected to return to Pallet for at least two months.

This new batch drew his attention, because of the news that it had been waylaid by a group of mercenaries calling themselves Team Rocket. In the resulting chaos, a number of Pokemon had been carted off by the criminals, while one Pokemon was able to escape its Pokecharm through mysterious means. The Pokecharm had not been broken-it had been disabled.

It intrigued him; for only a member of the official Pokemon Center corps had the authority to disable the devices. And yet the proof was in the collar left behind, registered to a feisty pikachu, which had been noted to have a strong power despite being young for a Pokemon. Using his map, he traced the ambush spot to be just a few miles off the main road in Route 1. It was conceivable that the Pokemon could have fled there. He had to find that Pokemon: find it, and find out how it had broken its restraints. Aside from satisfying his curiosity, such a need also galvanised his will, granting him just enough courage to attempt another escape.

And he would do it with the new batch of Pokemon.

The heist was tricky, but he managed it by having one final fling with the town's local chansey, the plump and well-endowed Ennead, whom he left in a well-fucked heap inside the loo. He went into the Pokécenter's storage area, nabbed a bunch of charms, then hightailed it to the exit he'd made out of town. He glanced fearfully, and fondly, at his own house, recalling that he'd left a letter for Ma on the computer screen, before he left for good.

Unlike before, he didn't dare barrel forward into the forest like a wide-eyed kid. He crept forward in the underbrush, listening intently for any sign of wild Pokemon while taking care to hide his tracks. When he found a suitable camping site, just a few hundred feet from town, he quickly set up crude alarm traps, then went to examining the Pokemon he'd nabbed. He may have nabbed these creature's Pokecharms, but he hadn't captured them, nor had he made a bond with them. They would not listen to him then, until he did the latter thing.

There were three in total, and he used his Pokédex to scan the codes on the collars. Charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur. He blinked. An odd, but useful trifecta. He racked his mind, recalling the various quirks and tips for trainers in handling these creatures, before he picked a collar at random, tossing it to summon the charmander.

The creature was short, its skin smooth and colored a dull orange. The flame dancing on the tip of its short tail almost made him flinch, recalling bad memories. It had sharp teeth inside its mouth, while its eyes glowed like a black coal inside a grillfire. Its arms were crossed together, as if it were shivering. It cocked its head at him, frowning. 'Grawr! Hungry! Wait! Sniff! Sniff! You master?' Then its eyes cleared. It shook its head. 'No, don't care! I love to fuck! You man! Wanna fuck?'

He was hardly fazed, having heard such propositions before. One could tell Pokemon that were newly captured because they still held a lot of their wild instincts, one of which was the desire to mate with any male. And though the collar terminated the strange bonding that doomed men who mated with the creatures, their desires still persisted, like an itch that needed attending.

While he calibrated his Dex, the charmander lost no time tugging at his clothes with its short, clawed hands. It wrapped its tail suggestively around his legs, the flame not hurting but still offering a strong warmth, like a bedwarming pan. He drew the line when it sank to the ground, sliding backward like a caterpie to try to nibble at his balls from between his legs.

'Quit it!' he said, pointing the Dex towards the Pokemon. The naive creature titled its head, confused by its master's behavior, before its eyes crossed when a flash blared, and the collar clacked open, falling to the ground with a click.

He blinked, looking from the unconscious charmander to the fallen collar. 'Huh. Whaddya know. It worked.' He'd stolen the broadcast signal from the Pokemon center long ago, and had inputted the codes into the miniature Dex. Of course, the codes only worked on collars registered to that particular Pokemon center, but it was still nifty. And the charmander fainting was a good sign, another notch on his research into the devices. He recalled Nana nigh collapsing when her collar was shattered, something he could not replicate with the Pokemon in town. From this he could see that the abrupt release of the collars delivered a strong, crippling psychic shock to the Pokemon, which would-

A ball of flame crashed into his back, and for a moment he thought he was back in that clearing, the creature's wrath burning him to cinders. Then he found that he had only become naked, again, which made his brain seize up, wondering at the strange occurence-

"Aw, crap." He turned, and saw the charmander, its eyes glinting with a strange new madness, its stance crouched, its expression practically drooling as it eyed him up. His fear shot up-while he cursed himself. It was stupid to experiment this way, without knowing more! He'd just _willingly_ freed a Pokemon, and now it was eyeing him like its best snack ever.

The charmander spoke in some strange language, as its Pokecharm, with its transliterative interface, was gone. But it was impossible to mistake what it had said; what it wanted. The creature swayed its hips, rubbing its thighs together suggestively before spreading them, displaying its wet, hot cunt, tiny and pink and clear of any growth.

He swallowed, as the creature wasted no time lying back down on the ground, opening its legs while flicking open its slit with its hands; while its flame-tipped tail made a beckoning gesture. He fought a sudden thrill-it was strange, because Pokemon propositioning him like that back home was rarely this sexy, this charged. Somehow, the charmander's previously cute face had turned deadly seductive, its flat chest accentuating the lewd curve of its body presenting itself for him, and hadn't there been no nipples just a few moments ago? And even when he knew the truth, knew the awful fate of men surrendering to the wild creatures, even with all that he found himself rising to the occasion, his member painfully erect as he crept forward, the charmander's tail drawing him in with slow, languid strokes on his back.

He sank into her depths with a labored sigh, her dense, hot folds drawing more pleasure from him than Ennead had. He gasped loudly when the last inch went in, when he was fully immersed inside her small body. It then wrapped its small legs around his back locking him in as it stared into his eyes. He bent down to cup one pert nipple inside his mouth, tasting salt, images of afternoon barbecues and grills filling his imagination, as his hips rocked back and forth, immersed in the pleasure of her hot cunt, which coiled and swarmed around his length like it was its own creature.

Bold, loud fucking soon commenced, as the two shared a mutual moan with every inch he poked into her, with every sound her cunt made when his balls slapped against them. Steam rose from her body, sizzling the drops of sweat falling onto her smooth skin. Its long tongue came out, capturing him in a lip-less kiss, only their tongues duelling in midair as the world spun and wheeled about the. A small part of him tried to fight, tried to tell him to remember everything he'd been told. For a tiny, treacherous part of him also spoke back, "objecting" to the knowledge, appealing to his common sense: how would the creature even abduct him, when it had no "lair"? How would the creature own him, when not moments before it had just been a tamed Pokemon? The voices urged him to give in, to funnel his seed straight through her birth canal, impregnating her womb with as much of him as he was able. As their breeding rose into a fevered pitch, their combined moans now echoing through the forest, he listened more and more to the objections, and less to Oak's reprimanding voice. _The old coot might even be laughing in this moment_ , said the treacherous voices. _Get a load of this gullible kid. He's banged almost everyone in this town and he still believes in all that cock-and-bull poppycock about Pokémon._ So fuck him, continued the voices. Fuck this bitch, claim her as your own, prove to them their opinions are worth shit, imagine their surprise when you return home, this charmander's belly swelled by your seed, ready to birth your children.

So give in!

And he did, blasting the charmander's insides with such force he actually exhaled loudly, feeling that same instant her tightening around his length, her body knowing the male's seed had come, knowing it needed to wring out even more. Already a moist, pleasurable feeling seemed to be spreading from his dick, as if he were slowly sinking feet first into a hot bath. As the feeling slowly travelled up his spine, he reached forward, took the nearby charm, then slammed it keenly around the charmander's neck.

Suddenly the charmander's back arched up from the ground, her head thrown back as a loud, growling scream burst out into the sky. He felt himself melt into the warm, spreading feeling, his dick felt like it had been stuck into a churning machine of lust as he came again and again, coating the charmander's womb with more and more of his baby juice. A loud buzzing roared in his ears as the feeling consumed his head, and all he could see was the charmander's face, framed in a thick, misty haze as it twitched left and right, clawing at the collar on its neck with desperation, its cunt milking him endlessly, uncontrollably-until everything whited out completely.

He came to after what felt like an eternity, his dick still inside the charmander's pussy, cum still pulsing from the tip. His arms had gone round the small creature, as their bodies were now blended with their mutual sweat. He rose blearily, his skin disengaging from hers with a myriad of wet sounds, while he pulled his dick out with a small _pop_.

"...The hell?" he asked absently, looking at his cock still sending small globules of cum, which splattered on the charmander, covering the entrance to its pussy with a small runny slime.

"Thaaat was great!" the charmander said giddily, the sudden voice making him jump. The charmander had also come to, and its eyes now glistened with a satisfied, humorous slant. It stretched its arms, then lay back against the floor, eyeing him with an expression so familiar it took him a second to place it. "You're a really good lay, Master. Anyone ever told you that?"

His eyes widened, shocked. The expression on the face did not belong to a wild Pokemon, sultry and untamed, nor to a captured Pokemon, dulled but overly friendly. It belonged to a mercenary, those group of Pokemon raised as equals, having achieved complete sympathy with human speech and thought processes. Before being released, such Pokemon were usually asked a question at the end of a gruelling trial: would you help the Humans destroy your Kind? No meant a swift termination; Yes, for so and so reasons meant they became "like" humans, whatever that meant.

But how did one such face, only achieved by certain smart psychic-types or only after a long period of aiding a trainer, happen to appear on a Pokemon he'd freshly recaptured? When only a moment before it had been a writhing, moaning, whirlpool of untamed lust?

"Something on your mind, loverboy?" the charmander asked in perfectly fluent human speech. "Oh, the name's Charina, by the way. Yeah, like, totally unimaginative, but if you like you can get it changed by the Name Rater." She looked down. "Oh, you want another go? Well, I'll try, but I'm feeling really sore, so couldja move a lot slower? It's only because a certain _somebody_ was such a big stud."

What the heck was going on?

TBC?

* * *

 **A first of three chapter commission by falana, thank you. Extra words, as usual, are on me.**

 **First time writing this type of story, hope you liked it. Kinda not good with these types of settings, but I tried my best.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me here, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

It was bewildering, watching the charmander, Charina, pacing about, looking around. She felt completely different from before: both as a tamed Pokémon, and then as a Pokemon he'd foolishly freed. She seemed more like one of the mercs in town.

And yet, she still addressed him as "master". She still deferred to him, in some way. Was it a glitch in the pokecharm?

"I think we should get a move on, master," she said seriously. "There's a whole buncha scents around, and most of them are hours fresh. There's a lot of Pokemon around these parts." She hesitated. "Unless... you want to train me on them? Well, that's a good idea, too sir." She puffed up her washboard chest, her flame tail on display. "I'm certainly a capable enough Pokemon."

"Charina... was it?" he said, tentatively. "How... I mean, do you remember anything from before. Before we had sex?"

The charmander's face flushed. "It's all a bit hazy, if you'll pardon me saying so, master. Can't really recall-though I do remember you releasing me from the charm."

Pokemon and humans had vastly different languages-no amount of learning by humans could make them learn all the different dialects used by the various types. The Pokecharm bridged the gap, turning their unintelligible language to something humans could understand, and only because it held the mysterious mechanisms devised by a joint Pokemon-human endeavor. Under the charm, a Pokemon could eventually learn human language and customs, and eventually be on fluent speaking terms. That was a prerequisite for trained Pokemon to become mercs.

As far as he knew, or at least from the knowledge he'd gained, no merc ever addressed a human as "master", not like Charina did. Then again, there was a whole bunch of things people still didn't know.

To sate his curiosity, he made Charina burn the area where they'd had sex; then find a safe spot a little farther from there. He then asked her stay on alert as he released the other two Pokemon.

" _Sleepy. Don't disturb,"_ said the morose squirtle, who tapped the belly on her curvy, form-fitting shell armor, then rolled around to sleep. She curled up, almost looking like a big rock streaked with blue.

" _Whoa, is it battle? Battle? Bitches to please? Conquer? Yum!"_ The bulbasaur was more feisty, stomping around on her moss-covered legs as she sniffed around her.

Both Pokemon were cute little specimens, just like Charina. And both still acted like normal tamed Pokemon.

"I would not recommend me training against them, Master," said Charina, who'd sized up both Pokemon. "There's a big chance I'll win, and I won't get better picking on weaklings."

"Weaklings?" he repeated.

Charina shrugged her shoulders, as if it were a natural thing to say. "They feel... weak somehow. I can smell it. Even the water-type. I'll wager my flames can withstand her."

That was odd. The Pokemon were said to have been equal in power, or at least close to equal. He checked his Dex. They definitely were the same. Was it just boasting, or was it another glitch? He was too far to get a second check using the Pokecenter's computers.

" _You very pretty_ ," the bulbasaur said, blinking at him. " _Want seed me_?"

And there it was, reminding him. In releasing Charina he'd only wanted to establish his link with these Pokemon, whom he hadn't captured personally. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, which now led to this strange situation. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing from an eager bulbasaur to a bemused Charina.

" _I hear_ ," the squirtle said suddenly. She rolled over, her gaze taking on a different look. " _You have good parts. Mate with me."_

He looked to Charina again, who caught his eyes and chuckled. "I'll do it if you want, Master, but I'm still kind of sore. Maybe I'll just sit this one out." There it was, the complete difference between them. The subdued, yet persistent libido of the tamed Pokemon, compared to the relative normalcy of a merc. He recalled Nana saying that it was very sensible, not to have sex all the time. _One of the smartest things humans had going for them_ , she'd said.

He looked again at the two Pokemon, and swallowed. Everything was so tempting about them: their small luscious bodies, their eagerness to be fucked, and his own raging lust, still reeling from his last tryst with Charina. Nana was a bit wrong. Male humans seemed to want to have sex all the time; maybe that was how Pokemon reduced their numbers so well.

He shook his head, closing his eyes to block out the sight of them. He knew from Charina that this was all just part of their wild charm. Nothing had physically changed for the charmander, and she was still as sexy as these other two, and yet it didn't make him desire her body above all else. There was no tangible _pull_ , as if he were just staring at a fully-clothed human, certainly beautiful, but there was an understanding that they wouldn't just fuck it out right there.

"No. I mean, not like this. And not now." He glanced around determinedly, and returned the two Pokemon inside the charms. He was unsure if he should completely trust Charina, but for now he needed to be farther from Pallet. By now, word must have surely spread. Trainers and mercs would canvass the surrounding area to search for him. The other towns would likely be alerted, which meant he couldn't go in there. Luckily, the forests in this area of Kanto were bountiful in nourishing berries, which was all a survivalist needed. There were a lot of Pokemon too, but that was already a given.

"Try and tell me if a Pokemon's coming," he told Charina. "We'll need to move slow, but stealthy-like."

"Aye-aye," said Charina, in a whisper. The fire-type was not exactly someone suited for moving quietly in a forest of all things, but her scent would help. He had half a mind to use the Repel bottle in his bag, but it was the only thing he'd got.

Eventually they came to a hollow underneath a great tree. Red checked meticulously for signs of previous occupancy-sometimes Pokemon hibernated in places like these, or used these as homes. And while Charina certainly smelled Pokemon, she didn't think any one scent was stronger than the rest, indicating residency.

He glanced at the charmander, who'd been very helpful, and useful so far. Part of it was her strange condition, but he was feeling more confident than ever in his quest. He'd have to have a serious talk with Charina later, to make something of her true feelings. But for now, he had an experiment to replicate.

He retreated further inside the hollow, and instructed Charina to watch the entrance. It would be bad to be assaulted by a Pokemon while his pants were down. Also, the charmander was to watch over the process as well.

"It's a bit much, but please be patient," he said, trying to assure the charmander.

"It's no trouble, master," Charina said confidently.

He decided that even if this was a very unconventional place to seal the deal with a Pokemon (and not forgetting that he'd practically fucked Charina on the forest floor not too long ago), he still wanted to make the next session a bit comfier. He laid out his sleeping bag on the floor, then prepared sheets of large leaves around, in case things got messy. He intended to clean it all up in the aftermath, and then burn it with Charina's help, as he'd done on their mating spot. The smell of copulation, he'd read, would incite Pokemon smelling it to a rampage. Half of the incidents of massed attacks on settlements had been from males carelessly spilling their seed in the wild, which led packs of frenzied Pokemon to the nearest settlement. The Lavender Town tragedy and the Battle of the Sevii Isles were examples of such incidents.

The bulbasaur was a feisty little thing. It smelled of dewy morning grass and misty soil. It had coarse, scale-like skin, which sent pleasurable shocks when his glans brushed against the moss-like hair on her muff. He was careful not to arrest the bulb on its back-from which emerged a whole bunch of vines and leaves when she sensed his arousal. Mercs had said that the key to bonding with grass types like these was to allow any and everything it did with the plant growths on their bodies, even to the point of letting it play with everything it could on the trainer's body. He'd gotten a little experience with it before when he'd had sex with the resident glooms and oddish of Pallet, who used spores liberally to heighten his libido. The bulbasaur nuzzled into him playfully, using its small, silky-smooth vines to caress his burgeoning cock. Its other vines were wrapped all over him, latching on like they wouldn't let go.

"Charina," he managed to gasp, as he wallowed in his lust. His cock was primed and ready to slide into the eager bulbasaur, who was practically cooing for him to proceed.

"Aye, master, don't worry." For a brief moment he entertained the thought that the charmander would betray him, had other ulterior motives. There was no other way but to trust the fire-type to watch, as they'd discussed.

He took off the bulbasaur's charm, then plunged into her depths.

The resulting tightness felt like his dick was going to be ripped off. The vines coiling around him drew taut in turn, and he was fortunate that none were wrapped around his neck. It was now up to Charina to guess when he needed help.

Just as before, the bulbasaur's demeanor changed. It locked its legs around him, its face now glimmering with wild, bestial lust. Inhuman growls came from the Pokemon's mouth as he was urged to pound into her, its vines practically pushing him against her like he was some living dildo. More and more of its vines came out, thrashing around them as he slid again and again into her fertile depths. Her insides felt tight and moist, and he felt like a million miniscule vines twirled and twisted around his length with every thrust, making him practically shout in pleasured glee, his spittle flying around, and landing on the Pokemon's face. The bulbasaur's long tongue came out, licking the drops of his spit from her, then a vine pushed his head down on hers, where the tongue now shot into his mouth, wrapping around his tongue and caressing it. The Pokemon chuckled as this made him breathe longer and harder, each deep sniff of her making his world spin round and round. Her musk was rich and potent, the taste of her gooey saliva like delicious, slimy soup.

It was almost a close thing, as his climax came suddenly and without prior warning. He groaned into her modest, scaly chest as he seeded her, emptying his whole essence into her fecund seedbed. The first few signs of something sinister crawling up his spine alerted him, just in time, although before he could even act a red shape came, and _click_ came the collar returned around the neck.

He was aware of his body being pushed backward by a strong force, the loud pop of his cock leaving her slimy twat, and then he whited out.

Red woke later to an insistent poking sensation on his cheek. Groaning, he rolled over to see the bulbasaur tapping him idly with her vines.

"Oh. You're awake, master!" the bulbasaur chirped. "The name's Emma, ready to serve! Charina's filled me in on what happened." She blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Master should've told me he was a lusty man; I'd be more prepared!"

He looked from Charina, to Emma, zeroing in on the charms on their neck. He'd repeated what he'd done, had almost been consumed by that bad feeling creeping up his spine during his climax, and now Emma was acting exactly like Charina. He watched as Emma slipped a vine into her open twat, dripping of his cum, then offered a dollop to Charina, who licked the tip after a moment's hesitation.

"Unbelievable," he said to himself. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew how to do it. Well, only ninety percent sure. The first time might be a fluke, the second coincidence. He took out the third Pokecharm. Third time's the charm.

They travelled just a bit farther. He saw Pokemon now-pidgeys, rattatas and weedles in their natural environment. But Emma spread her sweet scent around them, and so they were able to travel without the wild Pokemon smelting him. Emma felt like an airhead compared to the level-headed Charina, though both shared their "enthusiasm" about him.

He found another shallow cave built into a small hill. Emma used her impressive mastery over her element to lay a suitable bed of leaves around the floor. He was more confident approaching this now-with two Pokemon hopefully loyal to him. He took a while to rest-after running himself ragged against two wild Pokemon consecutively he felt just a bit tired. He took the time to thoroughly grill Emma and Charina on their experience, as well as their relative skills after "changing".

"She's definitely just as strong as me now, master," Charina remarked.

"It's different from before," he said, noting that down.

"Yeah! I'm sure I can beat you flat!" Emma said cheerfully.

"I bet you can," Charina said with a slight twitch of her tail.

He noted down "power boost" on his dex. It was something to experiment with later. Different Pokemon had different powers, and the scale of their strengths varied among the many types, even among individuals of the same species. Trainers could usually make Pokemon stronger through rigid training and various chemical substances, and yet there remained strong Pokemon in the wild, who could take on a battalion of mercs and trainers without breaking a sweat.

Just like the one that abducted Nana.

Emma and Charina had been sufficiently briefed on what to expect. He released the squirtle, who after looking around, began to look at him with renewed interest. Unlike the others her bluish skin was completely smooth to the touch-even her twat was hairless, only protected by a layer of her armor. Her shell-like armor was soft in the front around the belly region, though he heard it said that squirtles did not have breasts under that armor, much like some other water-types.

" _I smell her and her on you_ ," the squirtle said, almost dry in tone. She lay down, spreading her legs to present herself while he stripped off his clothes yet again. She lay there, watching him and his arousal with silent interest as he moved up over her.

Suddenly, the squirtle tipped him aside, flipping over so she was now straddling him. Her smile was impish. Though her armor looked heavy, she was actually a very light weight on his hip. He glanced over at Charina and Emma, who were watching closely. He caressed the inner part of the squirtle's thighs, making the Pokemon sigh. Biting her lip, she pressed down on his belly, raising her hips, then sank her moist and dripping snatch onto his hungry cock. Every inch of him slipped in with a wet, squelching sound.

" _Master big. This not boring. Good,"_ the Pokemon remarked after making another pleased sigh. The squirtle wiggled her hips, and his cock felt like it was floating on a river going downstream, as warm fluid roiled and churned around his turgid length.

The Pokemon leaned back on her arms, slowly rocking her hips up and down. From here he could see the way his cock slipped into her wet, hairless folds with a squelching sound, every second seeming like it was being devoured by an eager mouth. The wet sounds of their slow mating filled the cavern, the pattern slowly increasing with every second as the squirtle's rhythm gathered speed.

" _Mm. Ah!_ " the squirtle bit her lip, her eyes still closed, her bluish skin now slick with moisture. He'd added his own little thrusts up now, and they were definitely having an effect on the squirtle's subdued lovemaking, each pump of his hip driving a yelp from her lovely throat. Cluing into what he was doing, the squirtle opened one bleary eye and glared at him, though her rueful expression didn't last a second when he thrust more insistently, drawing a pattern with his cock inside her folds. The squirtle shuddered, and he could feel her thighs trembling.

Nodding to Charina and Emma, Red grabbed the squirtle's hips, making it squawk in protest. He began pistoning up and down with more effort, ignoring the squirtle's wordless babble as she held onto his arms, her expression lost in ecstasy.

Then Emma swiped her collar.

The squirtle's eyes widened, a loud roar echoing from deep within her mouth as she wrenched his hands from her hips, then pinned his chest to the ground. Just as before, her expression had turned from enraptured to frenzied, her legs now wrapping around his so he couldn't move his hips. Her insides seemed to come alive, a thousand small geysers now peppering the surface of his penis, making his eyes widen from the sudden, searing pleasure. He came suddenly, violently, his seed joining her inner wetness as she milked him for everything he'd got.

And just like before, a feeling of premonition washed over him, as if the world were darkening before his very eyes. There came the click of a collar, and then water slammed into him, as if he'd been suddenly dunked into a pool. Before the whiteness took him again, he heard someone cry and curse.

Consciousness found the situation slightly humorous, if he hadn't been winded from his sexual marathon. The squirtle was lying on her side near him, chin on hand, looking bored, while Charina held her tail close, glaring daggers at her. Emma just laughed, splashing around on the pool formed from the then-wild squirtle's climax, which had filled the cavern to bursting with a sudden flood of water.

The squirtle yawned, totally ignoring Charina's complaints. "Well, that was fun, master," she said, her language clear as day. She played idly with his chest, looking like a bored, though sexually sated snorlax. "Name's Squirty-Squirt." She looked away, blushing. "... Just call me Squirtle. Less embarrass-I mean, less work for you, master. It's a long name."

He smiled. "I think it sounds great." She rolled her eyes, and flicked his nose, though she seemed happy.

What was most interesting to Red was that his experiments had made unexpected results. He didn't know what to call these Pokemon who called him master yet acted like humans. And he suspected the reason lay in the act of coupling. He grinned to himself. It had not been a day since he'd just left, and already he had pieces to the great puzzle surrounding this world. He was making great progress-now to see if the method worked on _real_ wild Pokemon.

"You know what?" Charina said, still fuming. "Maybe I will take you up on that offer, master." She walked up, pointedly shoving Squirtle aside. She took his cock and stroked it. "Fuck me here. Now."

"Whoa, what?"

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Emma cried, sliding down to place her own possessive hand over his ballsack.

"Wait, Emma, no-"

"Don't leave me out," Squirtle groused.

He glanced uncertainly at Squirtle, who claimed a spot behind his head.

"You've just had your turn," said Charina.

"Don't make me douse you."

He swallowed, as the three Pokemon began to argue about who should go first. They even began wrestling over his poor member, who rather enjoyed the various touches of his three Pokemon. Maybe it was too early to call a celebration.

* * *

 **Another chapter commissioned by falana, thank you. Extra words, as usual, are on me.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me here, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
